ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The ROBLOX movie
The ROBLOX movie is a 2020 computer animated movie based on the popular website Roblox. Cast Main * Michael Peña as Jacob * T.J Miller as Pilot Jasper * Sarah Michelle Gellar as Julia * Vincent Tong as Dominus * Benedict Cumberbatch as Builderman Reappearing * Anna Faris as Pilot Opal * Leonardo DiCaprio '''as '''Snow Gentleman * Nicolas Cage '''as '''Redcliff Knight * Adam Driver '''as '''Creature From the Blox Lagoon * Elizabeth Banks '''as '''C.Y.N.D.I * Michael Cera '''as '''Blue Collar Cat Antagonists * Josh Brolin as Kratus the Warlord * Matthew Fox '''as '''Bounty Hunter D-17 * Gwendoline Christie '''as '''Bounty Hunter L-23 * Ross Marquand as Circuit Breaker (Multiple Roles) Plot A pilot named Jasper is sent to the world of Robloxia to save it from an evil warlord named Kratus who plans to conquer everything. While doing so, his friend Opal stays behind and gets captured by Kratus while Jasper befriends our main character Jacob and his sister Julia. With the help of Jacob's grandpa builderman, a dark and brooding man named Dominus, and others, the group takes off to escape Kratus' bounty hunters and his Robots called Circuit Breakers to save Opal and stop Kratus by using an ancient power called "Admin". Synoposis The movie starts of with Pilot Jasper and Opal running through the halls of a spaceship, discussing the location of the escape pods. We see next see a window, a visisble green and blue planet and various other colored ones visible. Jasper and Opal duck down and hide behind a wall while robots named Circuit Breakers roam the halls. A large warlord named Kratus enters the room, along with his two companion bounty hunters D-17 and L-23. They find Jasper and Opal, and after they have a battle, Opal and Jasper find the escape pods. Production In the summer of 2019 it was announced that the company Warner Bros were making a movie adaptation of the website Roblox, where players could play games that members of the community had created. Michael Peña was cast as the main character the day after the announcement, with the side roles of T.J Miller and Sarah Michelle by his side. When the movie was released it was met by so so reviews, yet it did very well in the Box office. Music on July 5th, 2019, Mark Mothersbaugh was revealed to be composing the film's score, as well as Maroon 5 who would be making songs for the movie too. They made a song named "Powering imagination" that was featured in the film and the last trailer. Release The movie was set to be released May 5th, but was changed to June 6th instead. Marketing The first official trailer was released on February 13th 2020. On December 30 the first poster was released, along with multiple billboards showing diffrent faces of the characters.The second and last trailer was released May 23, 2020 along with a new poster. Home Media The film will be released on Digital HD on September 22, 2020 and on Blu-ray, DVD on October 5. Critical responses On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 63% based on 35 reviews, with an average rating of 5.2/10. The website's critical consensus reads, "The Roblox movie is enjoyable for younger audiences, but fails in it's Originallity and Clichés." On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 53 out of 100, based on 12 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews".